em_fsafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Publicité au clic
[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). Inspirez-vous du chapître du livre . Papa Birahim Gueye, Abdellatif Hamdouny, Izabel Toros Parnakyan 'Sommaire des articles scientifiques' A travers ce wiki on a des articles scientifiques qui nous permettent de mieux connaître la publicité au clic. Patrali Chatterjee à travers son article propose des solutions aux entreprises afin qu’ils puissent acrroitre les résultats des investissements consentis en terme de publicité. Il nous renseigne concrètement sur le rôle de la présence d’une bannière publicitaire ainsi que l’impact que la bannière a sur les clients. Un autre article d’un doctorant de l’université Laval Guillaume Hervet nous fait part du système de eye tracking qui permet de savoir si la publicité a été regardée à travers une mesure du mouvement des yeux en face d’une page web. Cet article nous permet de mieux comprendre l’importance de la mesure de l’effet de la publicité car un taux de clic peut être bas mais le fait d’être exposé à la publicité peut avoir des effets sur les internautes. Un autre article assez intéressant est celui de Bernard J. Jansen et Simone Schuster. Ces auteurs nous parlent de l’entonnoir d’achat avec une description des ses différentes étapes. Une méthode mathématique appelé «truthful regret » est définie dans un autre article scientifique. Concrètement elle permet de situer le juste milieu entre le budget et le compte final. Elle permet de réduire l’écart entre les espérances des entreprises et les résultats après une campagne. Le pay-per-click est une méthode publicitaire très utilisé et autour duquel tournent une assez importante somme d’argent. C’est ainsi qu’on voit souvent des cas de fraudes dans son utilisation. Selon les auteurs de cet article cette fraude peut s’effectuer manuellement ou avec des scripts automatisés. C’est ainsi qu’ils proposent des solutions à ce problème à travers cet article. Un dernier article de Lu Xiaoli nous parle de Google Adwords en nous décrivant les services offerts mais également les inconvénients de cet outil. L ‘auteur propose des méthodes qui permettent d’améliorer le nombre de clics par publicité en utilisant ce service de Google. Données Chaque étudiant doit identifier une source de données, récentes et fiables, en relation avec le thème de cette entrée. Il en présente, dans son sommaire, les chiffres les plus importants et incorpore un lien vers la source. Luc Spinner, Myriam Simard, Marc-André Ladouceur, Michaël Bisson, Djassam Bouin, Stéphanie Girard-Caron, Kenza Sakout Andaloussi, Vicky Beaulieu, Cynthia Côté, Anne-Marie Delisle, Anne-Isabelle Gauvin ---- ---- Daniel Brown Moyennes de CPC et de CPM par pays pour le PPC Facebook Ce site offre les moyennes par pays de CPC (coût moyen par clic) et de CPM (coût par millier d'impressions) pour la publicité par clic de Facebook. On y apprend entre autres que le Canada est 25 au monde en terme de coût moyen par clic avec $0.53. Par comparaison, le Japon est 1er avec $1.68 et les États-Unis sont 4e avec $0.93. '---- Marc-André Ladouceur' - Source : http://www.wordstream.com (2010); What Is a Good Click-Through Rate (CTR) for PPC? http://www.wordstream.com/blog/ws/2010/04/26/good-click-through-rate Sommaire : L’article de Wordstream nous indique ce qu’une personne ou une entreprise achetant de la publicité «PPC » («Pay per click ») doit espérer obtenir comme résultat de taux de clics dans le but d’avoir une campagne efficace et rentable. Il est indiqué qu’une campagne profitable n’est pas nécessairement une campagne au taux de clics le plus élevé, puisqu’un clic qui ne se traduit pas par une conversion représente un coût et une opportunité perdue pour l’entreprise. Le taux de clics est une variable qui est affectée par plusieurs critères tels que l’industrie de l’entreprise qui lance la campagne ainsi que les mots clés achetés. Selon l’article de Wordstream, les experts recommandent un taux de clics entre 2% et 5% pour les industries compétitives et un taux de clics supérieur à 5% pour les industries moins compétitives. Selon les conseils qui se trouvent dans l’article, des campagnes atteignant des rendements inférieurs à un taux de clics de 2% doivent être revues et corriger au niveau du texte et des mots clés employés pour attirer l’attention des internautes. ---- Myriam Simard Chris Nerney (Janvier 2011) : http://tinyurl.com/84u752c ' Sommaire : Cet article nous expose les statistiques ressorties d’une étude concernant les ''click-through rates (CTR) des publicités Facebook. Les données nous montrent que les CTR sont relativement bas comparativement aux autres online banners ads. En effet, la moyenne de CTR pour les publicités Facebook, en 2010, était de 0,051% ou environ un click-through pour 2 000 publicités imprimées. Le standard de l’industrie pour les click-through rates est de 0,1% ou un click-through pour 1 000 publicités imprimées. On nous indique que les femmes cliquent sur les publicités Facebook à un taux plus élevé que les hommes. La catégorie qui performe la mieux sur Facebook est «tabloids and blogs » avec un CTR de 0,165% et un cost-per-click (CPC) de 0,12$. La deuxième catégorie la plus performante est «media and entertainment », avec un CTR de 0,154% et un CPC de 0,25$. ---- Djassam BOUIN Jean Nicolas Reyt (Février 2011) Cet article nous présente une étude de Chikita Research qui corrobore les chiffres de WebTrends sur le fait que le taux de clics des publicités Facebook sont extrêmement bas (0,08%) mais qui le compare avec celui de Google qui lui est largement supérieur à 0,70%. http://reyt.net/facebook-le-taux-de-clic-des-publicites-est-10-fois-plus-faible-que-sur-google/6354 --- Michael Bisson Larry Kim (Juillet 2011) : http://www.wordstream.com Sommaire: Cet source nous donne accès à certaines données très intéressantes en lien avec la publicité au clic chez Google. On peut en effet y voir une listes des 20 mots-clé les plus dispendieux dans Google Adwords Advertising. Le mot-clé le plus dispendieux est "insurance" avec un "cost per click" de 54,91$. On est loin devant de la seconde position qui est occupée par "loans" avec un CPC de 44,28$. Le coût d'acquisition de ces mots-clé repose sur les entreprise qui ont une longue relation avec leurs clients. C'est pour cela que le mot-clé le plus dispendieux est en lien avec les assurances. De plus, les mots-clé les plus dispendieux sont associés aux industries qui ont les plus grandes marges de dépenses pour obtenir des nouveaux clients. Dernier fait non-négligeable, Google retire 97% de ses revenus de la publicité sur ses sites dont une grande proportion provient de publicité au clic. La société totalise des revenus de 33.3 milliards au cours de la dernière année. Anne-Marie Delisle Les publicités sur mobile fascinent les professionnels du marketing et les publicitaires. Le marketing mobile a plusieurs barrières mais voici quelques exemples de campagnes mobiles qui ont surpassé ces limites et démontré le potentiel de ce média. Premièrement, une campagne de PowerMat a réussi a obtenir 21000 entrées et plus de 15 millions d’interactions. Le taux de clic pendant cette campagne a atteint 1,8%, ce qui surpasse grandement la moyenne de l’industrie de 0,1%. Aussi, puisque les taux de clics sont notoirement faibles, Intel croit que ce taux peut être augmenté grâce aux bannières mobiles qui permettent d’être manipulées. Les publicités sur mobiles pourraient donc être davantage performantes que celles sur le web… à suivre ! Mashable, 2011. « 5 Innovative Mobile Marketing Campaigns »http://mashable.com/2011/03/08/mobile-marketing-campaigns/ ---Luc SPINNER Voici un article permettant de comparer le taux de clic sur les bannières publicitaires de 2006 à 2010. (Etude de Mediamind Global Benchmark Report). Un site internet avec beaucoup de statistique sous forme de tableau. Le rapport nous montre que le taux de clic a cessé de baisser. Une moyenne de clic de 0,09% de Janvier 2009 à novembre 2009 et une augmentation du taux de clic sur bannière passant de 0,09% à 0,11% du taux de clic en moyenn en 2010. On peut constater aussi des pics du taux de clic au niveau global. Un autre tableau nous présente le rapport entre taux de clics et dépenses. Le suivant nous montre les statistiques concernant le taux de clic en fonction de la taille de la bannière publicitaire. On peut donc constater que plus la bannière est grande plus la publicité est cliquée. Soit une bannière de 425X600 à un taux de clic de 1% avec un taux de convertion de 0;3% environ contre 0,01% environ de taux de clic pour une bannière de 180X150 avec un taux de convertion de 0,1%. De plus amples informations sont disponible sur le site internet ainsi que sur le rapport de Mediamind Global Benchmark Report) Lien site internet : http://www.tubbydev.com/2010/11/bannires-de-pub-et-taux-de-clics.html Lien Mediamind : http://www.mediamind.com/Data/Uploads/ResourceLibrary/MediaMind_Global_Benchmark_Q4_2010.pdf ---Anne-Isabelle Gauvin--- http://searchenginewatch.com/article/2093416/How-to-Analyze-Your-PPC-Ad-Positions '''Search Engine Watch L’efficacité des publicités sur les moteurs de recherché varie selon l’heure de la journée. Sur l’heure du diner, le nombre d’impression grimpe en flèche, tandis que le rang d’apparition des publicités au CPC descend. Bien que ce site ne puisse généraliser la situation, leur exemple illustre bien le phénomène logique. On peut constater, selon leurs statistiques, que les impressions sur l’heure d’achalandage du midi sont 20 fois plus importantes qu’à 9h le matin (2045 vs 100 impressions pour un sujet donné). Le poids accordé à la position dans la journée est donc plus important. Malgré que l’annonce soit apparue majoritairement au 2è et 3è rang tout au long de la journée, l’heure du dîner impacte le rang général plus lourdement à cause du haut nombre d’impressions. --- Stéphanie Girard-Caron Source: Simply Zesty, Smartphones will Generate 25% Of Paid-Search Ads Click By Dec 2012 (mars 2012) L’agence de marketing en ligne Marin Software dans son rapport "The State of Mobile Search Advertising In the US" s’est penchée sur l’influence de l’émergence grandissante des téléphones intelligents et des tablettes mobiles sur les campagnes de positionnement payant des engins de recherche. Marin prévoit que d’ici décembre 2012, 25% de la publicité au clic sur Google proviendra du mobile. Le rapport présente également le click through rate ''(CTR) et le ''cost per click (CPC) pour les différentes plateformes (ordinateurs, téléphones, tablettes). Ces données démontrent qu’en 2011, ce sont les utilisateurs de téléphones intelligents qui ont enregistré le plus important taux de clics publicitaires avec 4,12% comparativement à 2,39% sur ordinateur. http://www.simplyzesty.com/mobile/smartphones-will-generate-25-of-paid-search-ads-click-by-dec-2012/ Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Julie St-Pierre, Jonathan Laliberté, Oulimata Ndoffa Niang, Gabrielle Gagnon, Mariane Jobin, Louis-Daniel T.Bernier, Erika Fisseler, Vincent Douville, Christine Ricard, Christian Robert, Catherine Bernier '---Jonathan Laliberté' Are unclicked ads wasted? Enduring effects of banner and pop-up ad exposures on brand memory and attitudes. by Patrali Chatterjee. L'auteur tente de proposer des solutions aux compagnies qui font de la publicité sur internet afin d'accroitre la valeur de leur investissement publicitaire. Cette article ce concentre sur les rôles que joue la grandeur d'une bannière publicitaire (petite/grande) et le contexte de son exposition (volontaire ou involontaire), sur la reconnaissance de la marque et l'attitude envers celle-ci. http://tinyurl.com/7yvozt6 Je vous propose un article écrit par Guillaume Hervet, doctorant de l’Université Laval, en collaboration avec M. Saber Chtourou, professeur au département de marketing de la FSA et des gens de l’école de psychologie de l’Université Laval. Is Banner Blindness Genuine ? Eye Tracking Internet Text Advertising Plusieurs études suggèrent que les internautes ne regardent pas les publicités apparaissant sur les sites internet, mais les conclusions de ces études reposent essentiellement sur le fait que les participants n’ont aucun souvenir des publicités. Le présent article analyse le comportement des internautes en suivant le mouvement des yeux à l’aide d’un système d’«eye tracking» pour savoir si les internautes évitent de regarder les publicités placées sur le site. Par la suite, ils mesurent si le contenu des publicités est conservé en mémoire. En effet, il est possible, selon les auteurs, que les publicités soient vues et qu’elles aient une influence sur l’internaute, et ce même s’il n’a aucun souvenir des publicités. Les résultats démontrent que la majorité des internautes fixent les publicités pendant leur visite d’un site web. De plus, il est démontré que l’adéquation entre le contenu de la publicité et le contenu éditorial du site, bien qu’elle n’entraîne pas une plus grande fixation des publicités, elle en favorise la mémorisation. L’une des innovations apportées par les auteurs est l’utilisation de test de mémoire implicite pour mesurer l’effet des publicités. Ces tests ont démontré que même si les participants ne se souviennent pas des publicités ils sont plus à même de reconnaître une publicité à laquelle ils ont été exposés que ceux qui n’y ont pas été exposés. Finalement, malgré un faible taux de clic et une absence de reconnaissance formelle des publicités, l’exposition aux publicités en ligne a un effet sur les internautes. Cet effet est amplifié quand le contenu de la publicité est en adéquation avec le contenu éditorial du site web. Hervet, Guillaume, Guérard, Katherine, Tremblay, Sébastien, Chtourou, Mohamed Saber. 2011. «Is Banner Blindness Genuine ? Eye Tracking Internet Text Advertising». Applied Cognitive Psychology, Vol 25, p. 708-716. http://tinyurl.com/49nma4 Christian Robert ---- Mariane Jobin ''' [http://www.csulb.edu/journals/jecr/issues/20111/Paper1.pdf '''Bidding on the Buying Funnel for Sponsored Search and Keyword Advertising by Bernard J. Jansen & Simone Schuster] Les auteurs de cette étude cherchent à évaluer l’efficacité du modèle de l’entonnoir d’achat dans la planification des campagnes publicitaires PPC et des mots-clés utilisés pour attirer l’attention des consommateurs à chacune des étapes du cycle d’achat. Qu’est-ce que l’entonnoir d’achat? C’est un processus en quatre étapes décrivant la façon dont le consommateur prend ses décisions d’achat. La sensibilisation est la première étape du processus. À cette étape, le client réalise qu’un produit/service peut combler l’un de ses besoins ou résoudre l’un de ses problèmes. Après cette prise de conscience, le consommateur se lance dans l’étape de la recherche d’informations lui permettant d’acquérir plus de connaissances sur le type de produits ou services offerts. Vient ensuite l’étape de la décision lorsque le client doit choisir entre les différentes marques d’un produit spécifique répondant à son besoin. Finalement, l’achat est l’étape où le consommateur sait ce qu’il désire acheter et a l’intention d’acheter (il effectue parfois une comparaison au niveau du prix ou du service de livraison avant de se lancer). Avec ces étapes en tête, les auteurs ont classifié les mots-clés utilisés dans la campagne de 56 millions de dollars (américains) d’un géant de l’industrie du détail aux États-Unis dans chacune des étapes appropriées de l’entonnoir (durée de la campagne : 33 mois; presque sept millions d’enregistrements). Ils ont ensuite comparé les comportements des consommateurs associés aux quatre étapes de l’entonnoir en utilisant quelques paramètres essentiels du PPC: « impressions, clicks, cost-per-click, sales revenue, orders, and items sold. » Les résultats de l’étude démontrent que les mots-clés ciblant la dernière étape du processus, l’achat, coûtent plus cher à l'annonceur et ne génèrent pas plus de ventes que les publicités intégrant des mots-clés pour sensibiliser le consommateur. Ainsi, les auteurs expliquent que les annonceurs du domaine du détail devraient concentrer davantage leurs efforts sur des mots-clés et donc des publicités en lien avec l’étape de la sensibilisation, étape pour laquelle le ratio coût/bénéfice est très intéressant. Bref, l’utilisation de mots-clés plus généraux serait une alternative plutôt lucrative et donc définitivement à explorer dans une campagne PPC. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ *** Louis-Daniel T. Bernier The Price of Thrutfulness for Pay-Per-Click Auctions Dans cet article, Devanur et Kakade déterminent une méthode afin que les entreprises publicitaires puissent trouver un juste milieux entre le budget (intention de paiement) émis par l’entreprise et le compte finale (la facture réellement payé) des clients. Les auteurs définissent ce type de problème en utilisant le terme «thruthful regret ». Cette méthode est basée sur des formules mathématiques, algorithmiques, pouvant permettre de résoudre ce type de problème. Les auteurs expliquent qu’un tel système mathématique est extrêmement complexe due à la difficulté de joindre le monde variables des statistiques et la fermeté des formule mathématiques. En effet, le problème de la publicité au clic est lié au fait que les entreprises publicitaires ne sont pas en mesure de donner des chiffres exactes aux clients. Les entreprises publicitaires peuvent seulement se baser sur des statistiques recueillis antérieurement, cela a donc comme conséquence qu’ils ne peuvent pas s’assurer de la valeur réelle du compte finale. Cela étant dit, afin de pallier l’écart entre les probabilités et les résultats finaux Devanur et Kakade proposent une formule détaillée dans leur article. Source:http://ttic.uchicago.edu/~sham/papers/gt/ppc_bandit.pdf ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '--- Vincent Douville' Bidding on the buying funnel for sponsored search and keyword advertising. ' Cet article essaie de valider l’efficacité du canal d’achat pour comprendre l’interaction du consommateur avec les publicités par mots-clés dans les moteurs de recherche . Ce canal d’achat est divisé en 4 phases : ''Prise de conscience, Recherche, Décision, Achat. Les mots-clés ont été classés dans chaque phase pour ensuite évaluer le comportement du consommateur à chaque étape en utilisant différentes mesures : impressions , cliques, coût-par-clique , revenu, commandes et nombre d’items vendus. Suite à l’analyse, les auteurs ont remarqué que les phases du canal d’achat ne sont pas respectées. Ils ont remarqué que la majorité des achats sur le web arrivent dans la phase Prise de conscience et Achat. Les requêtes dans la phase Prise de conscience ont généré: · le plus grand nombre d’impressions suivi de ceux dans la phase Achat. Ce qui indique une augmentation de l’utilisation du web pour effectuer un achat. · environ deux fois plus de cliques que toutes autres phases. · davantage de ventes suivies de ceux dans la phase Achat. ''Une surprise. · de façon significative plus de commandes suivi de la phase Achat. Également une surprise. · un nombre plus élevé d’items vendus. Également une surprise. Donc, les mots-clés de la phase de ''Prise de conscience coûtent le moins cher et génèrent le plus de revenus. Ce qui nous indique que ces mots-clés plus vagues peuvent être le segment publicitaire très lucratif puisqu’ils ne coûtent pas cher et donne un haut retour. Les publicités liées aux mots-clés dans la phase Achat ne génèrent pas plus de ventes, mais coûtent davantage. Finalement, les auteurs ont prouvé que le canal d’achat n’est pas un bon modèle pour représenter le processus d’achat d’un consommateur sur le web via les publicités par mots-clés. Référence :http://www.csulb.edu/journals/jecr/issues/20111/Paper1.pdf ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Julie St-Pierre : Detecting Click Fraud in Pay-Per-Click Streams of Online Advertising Networks Parmi les nombreux modèles de publicités en ligne, le pay-per-click est sans contredit le plus populaire. C’est donc sans surprise qu’il soit atteint par les fraudeurs : tenter de gagner des revenus supplémentaires ou épuiser le budget des concurrents en cliquant (manuellement ou avec des scripts automatisés) sur les annonces en n’ayant aucun intérêt sur l’annonce en question. Ces fraudes coûtent chers et minent la confiance entre les publicitaires et entreprises. Il est donc essentiel de trouver une solution à ce problème. Pour détecter ces clics frauduleux, les auteurs de l’article proposent des solutions grâce à deux algorithmes ingénieux. http://csis.pace.edu/~ctappert/dps/d861-09/team5-2.pdf Source _____________________________________________________________________________ Christine Ricard Hamed Haddadi, University of London, 2010, ‘’Fighting Online Click-Fraud Using Bluff Ads’’ Cet article explique comment les annonces-piège (bluff ads) aident à détecter la fraude au clic. Les annonces-piège sont de deux types, soit elles visent le même profil d’utilisateur que les autres groupes d’annonces, mais leur contenu n’est pas pertinent pour l’utilisateur, soit elles contiennent du texte spécialisé mais sont diffusées au hasard. Elles devraient donc ne récolter aucun clic. Utilisées en synergie avec les techniques du seuil de détection, de surveillance des adresses IP et d’appariement de profils, les annonces-piège rendent la fraude au clic plus difficile. Parmi les solutions qui pourraient être employées pour contrer la fraude au clic, une suggestion est de remplacer la facturation au clic par la facturation à l’action (CPA). http://arxiv.org/pdf/1002.2353.pdf __________________________________________________________________________________ Catherine Bernier – Applications of Statistical Experimental Design to Improve the Performance of Google AdWords Campaigns ' Pour un débutant, Google AdWords peut être difficile à apprivoiser dû à l’information limitée fournie en rapport avec : le budget quotidien, le coût par clic, le contenu des publicités et la sélection des mots-clés. Cette étude se concentre sur la façon d’améliorer le nombre de clics par publicité en maintenant le coût au plus bas. Les résultats de l’étude indiquent que la durée et la période de l’année choisie pour effectuer une campagne AdWords devraient être considérés davantage par les clients de Google AdWords. LIU XIAOLI. 2012. Applications of Statistical Experimental Design to Improve the Performance of Google AdWords Campaigns, The Ohio State University, en ligne, http://hdl.handle.net/1811/51528 Sommaire des autres sources La section autres sources présente des articles de source diverse au sujet de la Publicité au click. Le premier article décrit les 5 tendances en Marketing PPC à suivre pour mieux profiter des opportunités qui se présentent devant une entreprise. Parmi les tendances il est possible de noter l’influence grandissante de la concurrence et du PPC Mobile. Ensuite nous pouvons trouver de nombreux conseils pour optimiser une campagne PPC tels que : utiliser des mots clés négatifs, utiliser des mots clés peu populaires et peu couteux et méthode d’optimisation de taux de conversion. Un autre article définit les trois éléments clés pour l’optimisation de la structure d’une campagne PPC . En première place l’amélioration de la pertinence d’une campagne PPC, en dixième place l’amélioration du contrôle du budget et enfin l’élaboration des options de ciblage avancé. Après un article définit et présente les conséquences des clicks frauduleux ou plus concrètement la perte de confiance envers la publicité sous forme de pay-per-click . Un dernier article nous apprend quele taux de clic sur mobile qui 9 fois supérieure à celui sur navigateur web. Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Sophie Bouchard, Pierre-Éric Lebel, Eder Turrubiarte Sierra, Geoffrey Poulard, Alain Fortier, François De Champlain, Laina Bennani Kabchi, Mariane Jobin, Maxime Bérubé, Matthieu Donnadieu 'Suivre les tendances : 5 tendances en marketing PPC Je ne doit pas couvrir cette section mais je suis tombé la dessus :5 trends in pay-per-click marketing. Une source très pertinente et d'actualité Tittre de l'article : 5 trends in pay-per-click marketing Etudiant: non indentifié 'La différrence entre "Flat Rate" et "Bid-Based" dans une campage PPC' The Difference Between Flat Rate and Bid-Based PPC Campaigns. En "flat rate", les deux parties s'accordent pour un prix par clic déterminé à l'avance que l'acheteur paiera au vendeur. En "bid-based", c'est le client qui choisit le prix qu'il désire payer. Ensuite, selon l'endroit d'où provient la recherche ainsi que le sujet de celle-ci, plusieurs "bids" sont mis en compétition et le plus payant gagne. Titre de l'article : The difference between Flat Rate and Bid-Based PPC Campaigns Etudiant: Pierre-Eric Lebel 'Comment maximiser une cmpagne PPC' Une liste qui contienne des conseils pour optimiser l’utilisation du "pay-per click" marketing. Titre de l'article: How To Decrease Your Advertising Spend in PPC Campaigns Etudiant: Eder Turrubaire Sierra 'Autres conseils pour maximiser une campagne PPC' Pay-Per-Click. Un site permettant de maximiser la publicité de type « Pay-Per-Click » grâce, entre-autre, à des conseils managériaux. Titre de l'article: Maximize Pay-Per-Click Advertising Etudiante: Sophie Bouchard 'Les clics frauduleux et ses conséquences ' En 2009, le New York Times publiait un article sur un fléau couteux pour les entreprises : le clic frauduleux. Il peut augmenter artificiellement les coûts s'il s'agit d'une attaque organisée vers le lien sponsorisé. Les clics frauduleux représentent une augmentation des coûts pour les entreprises et une perte de confiance envers la publicité sous forme de par-per-click. NB En 2006, cette situation a fait l'objet d'un règlement de 90 000 000$ entre Google et des agences insatisfaites Titre de l'article: Pay-Per-Click Web Advertisers Combat Costly Fraud Etudiant: Alain Fortier 'Trois éléments clés pour l'optimisation de la structure d'une campagne PPC' Cet article présente trois éléments clés afin d’optimiser la structure de votre campagne PPC. Une structure optimale vous permettra, notamment, d’améliorer votre «quality score » (important si vous utilisez Google). 1. Améliorez la pertinence de votre campagne ''': portez une attention particulière sur le paramétrage des résultats en aval, plutôt que sur le «bon » nombre de mots-clés que doivent contenir chaque groupe de publicité. 2. '''Améliorez le contrôle de votre budget : par exemple, si un mot-clé prend une trop grande portion de votre budget et nuit à la performance des autres mots-clés, il pourrait être pertinent de créer un groupe séparé pour ce mot-clé. 3. Élaborez des options de ciblage avancées ': par exemple, le ciblage mobile et le ciblage géo. Aussi, les campagnes visant les mobiles et les tablettes devraient être séparées des campagnes pour ordinateur. Titre de l'article: 3 Keys to Optimizing Your PPC Campaign Structure Etudiante: Mariane Jobin 'PPC: Mobile VS Navigateur web Cet article d'un blogue nous apprend que le taux de clic par publicité est 9 fois plus élévé pour les mobiles que sur navigateur web selon une étude de Mediamind. On y retrouve aussi des statistiques intéressantes datant de 2011 en plus de relier la performance des publicités mobiles à la courbe d'innovation technologique. Titre de l'article: Publicité en ligne: le taux de clic sur mobile est 9 fois plus élevé que sur navigateur Web Etudiant: Maxime Bérubé